Krypto the Superdog (TV Series)
Summary Krypto the Superdog is an American animated television series produced by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation, based on the DC Comics character Krypto. The program premiered on Cartoon Network on March 25, 2005. The series itself is aimed towards a younger demographic than most other DC Comics adapted cartoons, and does not take place within the same internal continuity as Justice League, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman or even Teen Titans. The series also introduces the character of Kevin Whitney, a young boy who adopts Krypto and shares in many of his adventures. Notable DC Comics characters make guest appearances throughout the series including, Superman, Streaky the Supercat and Ace the Bathound. Principal Cast * Samuel Vincent - Krypto * Alberto Ghisi - Kevin Whitney * Nicole Bouma - Snooky Wookums * Tabitha St. Germain - Andrea Sussman, Melanie Whitney * Michael Dobson - Bull Dog * Brian Drummond - Streaky the Supercat, Mr. Whitney * Ellen Kennedy - Brainy Barker * Peter Kelamis - Tail Terrier, Bud and Lou * Terry Klassen - Tusky Husky, Waddles the Penguin * Scott McNeil - Ace the Bat-Hound, Ignatius, Mertin the Magnificent * Mark Oliver - Mechanikat, Superflea * Nicole Oliver - Mr. Whitney * Kelly Sheridan - Mammoth Mutt * Lee Tockar - Stretch-O-Mutt * Dale Wilson - Paw Pooch Additional voices * Mark Acheson * Kathleen Barr - Delilah, Isis * Noel Callahan * Louis Chirillo - Dogwood * Michael Dangerfield - Superman * Brian Dobson - Lex Luthor * Phil Hayes * Mark Hildreth * Matt Hill - Griff * Pam Hyatt * Janyse Jaud * Danny McKinnon * Colin Murdock * Ty Olsson - Drooly * Russell Roberts * Alvin Sanders * Reese Thompson * French Tickner * Dave "Squatch" Ward * Cathy Weseluck Crew * Terry Klassen - Voice Director Episodes Season One * Krypto's Scrypto (Part I) * Krypto's Scrypto (Part II) * Super-Flea * A Bug's Strife * Meet the Dog Stars * The Streaky Story * Diaper Madness * Feline Fatale * Dog-Gone Kevin * The Dark Hound Strikes * My Pet Boy * Dem Bones * Bat Hound for a Day * Dogbot * Old Dog, New Tricks * Talk to the Animals * My Uncle the Superhero * Top Dog * Puss in Space Boots * Teeny Tiny Trouble * Dogbot to the Rescue * Bad Bailey * Bat Hound's Bad Luck * Circus of the Dog Stars * The Living End * The Dog Days of Winter * Bad Hair Day * The Cat and the Bat * Melanie's Monkey * Funny Business * Now You See Him... * Bones of Contention * Superdog? Who's Superdog * The Good Life * Streaky's Super Cat Tale * The New Recruit * Up, Up and Away * Dinosaur Time * Puppy Problems * Switching Sides * Leaf of Absence * Big Sister * Bat Hound Meets the Dog Stars * A Dog's Life * Stray for a Day * Ruffled Feathers * Bat Hound and the Robin * Furry Fish * Tusky's Tooth * When Penguins Fly * Storybook Holiday (Part I) * Storybook Holiday (Part II) Season Two * Kids in Capes * Attack of the Virtual Vegetables * Mechani-Bot * Stretch-O Mutt to the Rescue * Growing Pains * K-9 Crusader * Andrea Finds Out * Magic Mutts * Reptile Round-Out * Streaky's Field Trip * Pied Pussycat Piper * Solar Specs * Too Many Cooks * Join the Club * Bailey's Back * Streaky's Inner Struggle * Face Time * Catopia * The Parrot and the Pirates * Robbie's Return * Revolt of the Beavers * Invasion of the Planet Peanut * Mechanikalamity * Barrump Barrump * Iguanukkah (Part I) * Iguanukkah (Part II) External Links * Krypto the Superdog article at Wikipedia * Krypto the Superdog at TV.com * Krypto the Superdog Wiki * Krypto the Superdog at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * Krypto the Superdog at Kids WB Category:Animated Series Category:Krypto the Superdog (TV Series) Category:Television Series Category:TV and Movie Realities Category:Superman (TV Series)